


How Lucky We Are

by Figgyfan14



Series: How Lucky We Are [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kushina, Alpha Obito, Alpha Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Beta Tenzou, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family of Choice, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Foursomes, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Kakashi is bad at feelings, Kidfic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Iruka, Omega Kakashi, Omega Minato, Omega Shisui, Oral Sex, Pregnant Kakashi, Rin is a badass, Rin is a sweet sweet cinnabun, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesomes, Unconventional female alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: “Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.” - Hamilton, Lin Manuel MirandaIt starts with the mating.Kakashi thinks that maybe it started a long time before that if he’s really honest. Somewhere around Kannabi Bridge, perhaps.His hair usually covers the scar that he got defending Obito there, the one that rips through his eyebrow, the original wound so deep that it nearly struck bone as the kunai slashed a path down and was only diverted from taking his eye by Rin’s quick shove of the shinobi wielding it.It doesn’t really start until the mating, though.Direct sequel to Sharing is Caring
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou, Uzumaki Kushina/Namikaze Minato
Series: How Lucky We Are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659826
Comments: 88
Kudos: 317





	1. Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is going to be a very long story, guys!
> 
> I put the main pairings in the tags, but I will be updating things as the story goes. I have never put so much effort into tagging before. Please help me if you think I should fix them.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Sharing is Caring, so please read that first! It is going to span years, and this series may end up with more than one multi-chapter fic, because I have sooooo many plans for it!
> 
> Everyone say hi to EternalSurvivor, too! She has been my inspiration, and if you enjoy anything about this, please leave a note in the comments and know that it is only because of her that I am taking this on!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

It starts with the mating.

Kakashi thinks that maybe it started a long time before that if he’s really honest. Somewhere around Kannabi Bridge, perhaps. 

His hair usually covers the scar that he got defending Obito there, the one that rips through his eyebrow, the original wound so deep that it nearly struck bone as the kunai slashed a path down and was only diverted from taking his eye by Rin’s quick shove of the shinobi wielding it.

It doesn’t really start until the mating, though.

No, the casual touches, the kisses, the soft words of affection… it all starts after his heat. The biting comments exchanged between him and Obito have lost some of their bite and are more teasing now, though he isn’t sure when that happened. Rin scruffs them both when necessary, and he doesn’t really mind anymore. It’s been a month since his heat, since those three days holed up in that patrol shack, and he feels like nothing and everything has changed, all at once.

Well, maybe not nothing.

Obito squawks, “Oi! Get those cold feet off me!”

Rin giggles, “You’re so warm, though. Warm them up for me, Bi?”

Kakashi huffs, “Don’t complain, crybaby, she sucked your dick five minutes ago.”

A whine turns into another squawk of protest, and Obito scrambles over him, plastering himself to Kakashi’s other side and earning an exasperated sigh as Rin just laughs. “That’s different!” The Uchiha insists, “I’d eat her out, turnabout’s fair play, but this is not the same!”

His rapid babbling, as usual, is both endearing and annoying. Endearing to Rin, annoying to Kakashi. The omega rolls his eyes and pulls Rin into his side, where her cold feet tangle in his legs and make him shiver. It isn’t so bad, and it makes her sigh happily. “Thanks, Kashi.”

Obito pouts at them, but he also tangles his legs with theirs, adding to the heat trapped under the sheets. “Bakashi,” he grumbles, though he sticks his nose against the teen’s neck even as he insults him.

Their relationship is still a dichotomy like that.

“I’d suck yours too, if you want,” Rin offers, her eyes as hungry as he’s come to expect when he meets them.

She’s always ready for them, either or both, and he can say that he really enjoys that new aspect of their relationship. That look always sparks arousal in him. “I’d rather fuck you,” he muses, his tone purposefully casual even as her hand wraps around his cock.

Rin’s grin is bright and bordering on feral. He wonders if her rut is coming up, but they’re all on suppressors. “I don’t know if we have time for that. You have to get to that jounin meeting.”

Kakashi can’t help but look at Obito, who’s watching them avidly, as he sighs, “I may just have to get lost on the road of life.”

Somehow, Obito looks both betrayed and delighted at that. He certainly doesn’t protest when the omega pulls away from him to roll on top of Rin and catch her giggling lips in a slow kiss.

Kakashi absolutely loves having sex with his mates. He loves it when he and Obito take turns fucking each other, rough and fast or tormentingly slow. He loves it when Rin fucks him, in every different position under the sun. He loves to fuck her too, slow and sensual in the way that makes her fall apart. He even loves watching Obito and Rin fucking, sometimes with him between them, and sometimes not.

All of this, he will freely admit to. He enjoys sex. That isn’t strange. It’s what comes before and after the sex that he doesn’t really talk about, doesn’t have the words for.

Rin holds him close as he rolls onto her, kissing her softly but insistently, trailing his lips down her neck and over her breasts. She sighs in pleasure as he presses his fingers into her, and smiles up at him so softly that it makes his heart ache.

That’s what he doesn’t know how to handle.

He teases her clit, fingers her cunt, mouths at her nipples, and all the while she looks at him with so much hunger in her eyes, but also softened by adoration. He looks at Obito, still laying next to them, watching them with lusty, loving eyes, and his throat tightens. 

What’s wrong with him? Sensei says he’s in love. Kakashi isn’t sure.

When he moves down and bends his head to lap at her, broad strokes across her clit then eagerly dipping in to taste her more, she shudders and moans and gasps. The sounds go to his cock, making him harder and spurring him on as he pleasures her. He doesn’t stop until she spasms around his tongue and comes with a high keen.

She’s flushed, her eyes are foggy, and she still gives him that soft smile as he comes up for air. Obito distracts him, snatching him by the hair and pulling him into a rough kiss that makes him groan and melt. The Uchiha licks into his mouth with fervor, tasting Rin on his tongue and devouring Kakashi in the process. It’s intoxicating, and by the time he pulls back, they’re both flushed and panting and hard.

Kakashi gives him another exasperated sigh, though the effect seems to be ruined by his arousal. Obito just grins at him unrepentantly and settles back in to watch.

With his attention refocused, Kakashi sees that Rin was watching them, touching herself, and it brings a smirk to his face as he settles back over her to tease some more. He plies her with kisses and soft, skimming touches until she’s gasping for him again, and then sinks into her warmth with a sigh.

Fucking Rin is a slow affair, each thrust a long, smooth drag that makes her moan and sigh and clutch at his shoulders. She doesn’t demand anything more from him, it’s just how they like it, and every time he sinks into her wet pussy it brings them both closer to the edge. The world falls away around them as he continues the steady rhythm, and when she cries out and clenches around his cock, Kakashi gladly follows her into bliss.

When he collapses on the bed beside her, it’s with Obito at his back, and a strong arm wraps around his waist to pull him against a well-muscled chest. He hums as lips press against the mate marks that have faded into pale, circular scars.

Obito mouths at his neck, making him shiver and sigh. Sex with him is so different from Rin, even when the alpha does decide to take the torturous, teasing route, as he seems to be doing with exploring hands and tongue and teeth. He skirts Kakashi’s cock, even as it hardens and twitches from his ministrations.

Every touch is calculated, every brush of lips making him shiver, every scrape of nails or press of fingers drawing out a moan, and Kakashi is quickly reduced to a quivering mess. He doesn’t stop there, though, pressing the omega into the bed and fingering him with maddening slowness.

It’s only when he’s completely strung out, on the edge of coming without a hand touching his cock, that Obito slides into him. The initial stretch is nothing, not compared to the knot that he knows will come, but Kakashi still wails as his orgasm courses through him just from that.

As soon as he starts, Obito sets a brutal pace, rough and fast as he forcefully extends his omega’s orgasm until it’s painful in its intensity. He doesn’t stop until he’s milked every drop he can from Kakashi, and only then does he snap his hips in with that extra force needed to knot him.

When he’s knotted and completely lost to the pleasure of being filled by his mate, Kakashi finds himself once again the object of those adoring stares. Obito whispers softly to him, sweet words that should have no place in a mouth that crass, and Rin watches them with soft, brown eyes that seem to be pools of fondness.

These are the moments that Kakashi just can’t quantify. They’re also some of his favorite parts of a given day, though he would never admit such a thing. At least not with Obito around. He’d never live it down.

When the knot starts to shrink inside him, and he can finally pull away to sit up, Kakashi is overwhelmed with the need to empty his stomach.

He’s off the bed and in the bathroom before either of the alphas can so much as blink, but they both follow after him quickly and share a grimace as he throws up.

“Ew, Bakashi, I hope you didn’t get both of us sick right now.”

Fucking Obito.

There’s a yelp, and Kakashi glances back at them to see Rin holding the other alpha by his the nape of his neck and scowling at him. “He doesn’t have a fever, Obito. I would have noticed.” Her eyes soften as she looks back at him, and the omega whimpers under that worried look.

Both of them are at his side, then, Rin smoothing his hair back and hushing him gently, Obito getting a warm, wet cloth and cleaning his face. He knows it’s instinct telling them to comfort him, but he surrenders himself to their touch as they take care of him and draw him back to their bedroom.

The rolling of his stomach has subsided, but he just curls in the sheets and lets Rin start her diagnostic jutsu. Better to be sure he isn’t ill than to have it affect him on a mission.

Obito watches her hands as they sweep over him, his eyes red and intense. He holds Kakashi’s head in his lap, hands carding through silver hair, but he only has eyes for the way she’s reading the signs of his body. Both of them freeze when her hands pause over his lower abdomen.

Rin clears her throat, but her voice is still small when it comes out. “Kakashi. I’m sorry.”

That’s not something you want to hear from a medic, ever. His throat burns as he asks, “Sorry for what?”

She stops her jutsu and gently lays a hand on his stomach, her smile more strained than he’s ever seen it as her eyes meet his. “Your heat. You’re pregnant, Kakashi.”

What a weird thing to say. He hears Obito make a small sound of distress, and the hands in his hair tighten, but he just frowns. “But we went to the clinic. We got the- plan B or whatever you called it. I can’t be pregnant. I’m just sick.”

Her eyes are so soft, so fond, so sorry. “It doesn’t always work. Really, there’s always a chance, even with suppressants.”

He tries to wrap his mind around this concept that she’s describing. Him. Pregnant. A baby growing inside him. A pup, from one of the two alphas he’s mated to.

Kakashi is a shinobi. He’s a weapon. This is not something he can be while also being pregnant.

His instincts are purring, preening, but he still can’t process it.

Obito’s voice breaks through his thoughts, warbling and obviously heavy with tears. “W-we’re having a p-pup?”

Rin’s smile comes back, just around the edges of her mouth, and she nods. “Yeah, Bi.”

Hot splashes of tears on his face make him look up, and Kakashi feels like he cracks a little around the edges as he sees those tear-filled red eyes looking down at him with awe. He reaches up on instinct to comfort his alpha, brushing tears away only to have them quickly replaced by new ones.

“Damn crybaby,” he sighs, though the words have no bite to them. The Uchiha’s tears just come faster, and Kakashi leans up, then, pulling the alpha into his arms. Rin joins them on the bed, hugging them both to her, and they sit there together, naked, and wet with tears, and having no idea what they’re going to do, until Obito stops crying.

Rin is the one to break the silence, of course. “We should talk to Sensei.”

It’s a good idea. Kakashi really doesn’t want to have that conversation, though. “Can’t we just make Obito do it again?” He half-jokes, half-pleads.

He gets a watery glare and a choked laugh for his efforts. “You left me alone last time, Bakashi. I think it’s your turn.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Rin cuts in before they can fight, “I’m the team medic. I have to report it to the Hokage anyway.”

His stomach sinks, and Kakashi looks down at it. It still doesn’t seem real. Is there really a tiny human growing in there? “I’ll go with you. I should- he-” Sensei is the closest thing he has to a dad. Kakashi doesn’t want him to find out second hand, even from Rin.

She just nods, saving him the trouble of articulating it. Obito huffs. “Well, if you’re both going, I’m going too. That could be my pup! Or Rin’s. Either way, it’s ours!”

Weird Clan habits. Nothing ever really seems to belong to one person with Obito. He shares everything. Kakashi just rolls his eyes and doesn’t protest. For once, he really doesn’t mind the eccentric behavior.

Rin pats both of their cheeks before she stands and stretches. “Come on, then. Get dressed. Looks like you’re going to miss that meeting.”

Kakashi glances at the clock and shugs. “It ended while Obito was knotting me. I’ll hear about it later.”

Shikaku would be annoyed at having to repeat himself more than at Kakashi missing one meeting.

They go through the familiar motions of preparing for the day, dressing, restocking weapons pouches, somewhat-taming their hair. It’s so normal, and he grounds himself in that normalcy even as his mates take his hands and squeeze them gently in a gesture of comfort before they take off for the Hokage tower.

It’s going to be a long day.


	2. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Minato-sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Like I said before, the plot to this is long and complicated, so strap in, because this is just the beginning!
> 
> Also, sorry I haven’t been updating anything, but I’ve been planning a wedding, and just got married, so... that will change now!

Minato looks up as his students shunshin into his office, taking in their tense but non-defensive stances with curious eyes.

“I wasn’t expecting a visit today,” he comments, tone neutral as they scan the office for any other presences. He’s alone, other than his ANBU guard, and cocks his head to the side as they relax when they see that.

They don’t usually care about such things. Whatever this is must be important.

Rin gives him a smile, but it’s different from the usual, bright greeting. “Sorry, Sensei! We need to talk about a team matter.”

Ah, that’s familiar enough. His smile brightens, a flash of white teeth, and he gestures for his guard to leave the room. He’s safe with his students there, after all, one of them even being ANBU himself.

His students, his team. His pups, his instincts whisper, and he accepts the thought as he always does. They really are like his own children, even if he isn’t old enough to justify feeling it. He loves them as much as he loves the pup that he carried himself, his little Naruto.

Kushina teases him incessantly about it. He knows she loves them too, though, especially dearly after they saved his life during the Akatsuki attack those months ago.

Obito’s face shifts between worry and excitement in turns, and it’s enough to be sobering as he gestures them into the chairs across from him. The Uchiha pulls Kakashi into his lap, and the fact that the silver-haired teen only grumbles is also very telling.

He turns his eyes to Rin, who’s fidgeting even as she looks at her mates adoringly.

None of them seem to be willing to speak first, so he does it for them. “Did something happen?” He asks, though it’s obvious that something has.

Brown eyes meet his, then. “Sensei, Obito gave you the full report on our mission to Hot Spring country last month, right?”

He would blush at the memory of it, so explicitly written out, if it weren’t for all his training. Instead, he just sighs. “Yes.”

She nods and her lips purse as she looks back at Kakashi. The jounin exchanges a glance with her before rubbing a hand over his masked face and groaning. “Right, yeah, I’ll tell him,” he grumbles, and he’s not usually so casual when they’re in the office, another red flag. “Rin thinks that I’m pregnant.”

Oh. That is not what he was expecting. Minato blinks at them, looking from Kakashi to Obito to Rin, and he can feel himself frowning so he smooths out his face. “Thinks?”

Rin shakes her head. “I know. He doesn’t think I’m correct.”

Oh.

His students, his pups, are nervous because they don’t know what to do with this information or what will happen from here. That’s suddenly very clear. Kakashi is looking away, out the windows behind his desk, lost in thought. Obito is all nervous energy, his eyes flicking around the office from him, to Rin, to Kakashi, to Kakashi’s stomach, sometimes black and sometimes red. 

Rin…

She’s certain. He can tell in the way her hands are suddenly still in her lap.

He clears his throat as a lump starts to form there. “You’re so young,” he whispers, and his hands clench on his thighs as he holds himself perfectly still, not giving into the instincts that are demanding he should be holding them, protecting them, never letting them go as they struggle with this.

They’re adults, by law, and he knows that. He shouldn’t baby them, no matter how much he wants to.

“Sensei, I think I’d like to start training more to be a medic.” Rin startles him out of his thoughts, and he meets her determined gaze. “I want to study under the best. Do you think you can find me a mentor?”

Rin is talented. She has the potential to advance, to be an elite jounin even. That she wants to derail her active-duty career path is still not at all surprising to him. He swallows hard. “I can do that. I’ll give you the list of candidates tomorrow.” She has enough potential she can make a choice.

Silence stretches again between them, until Kakashi finally looks back at him and speaks. “I don’t want to stop running missions.” His voice is quiet, but the air is still enough that it’s clear in the room.

Oh, Kakashi. Minato’s heart constricts. “You’ll have to eventually.” Even he had to take a break when he got pregnant after the war. He tries not to think about how that had turned out, because he has his pup even if that disaster did happen...

Grey eyes narrow at him, and Kakashi’s lips curl behind his mask, visible in the shifting of the fabric. “Not yet,” he growls.

The Hokage doesn’t hold it against his youngest student. He has a plan quickly forming in his head. “Kakashi. I won’t force you to yet. But you can’t put it off for long. When you start to show, it’ll make you a target.” He stops the growl that he can hear forming in the teen’s chest with a raised hand. “When it’s time, you can still be ANBU.”

That has three surprised faces blinking at him, and Obito’s arms tighten around Kakashi as Rin starts to shake her head. “Sensei, he can’t-” Obito starts, and Kakashi turns his snarl on him, but Minato just makes a soft hushing sound to get their attention again.

“He can join my guard rotation. My current team will be happy for the help,” he explains. It’s a mostly village-bound position, but still one that is fitting for Kakashi’s skill set and expertise. The thought of keeping his pup close to him is also appealing, though he pushes it to the back of his head.

He’ll have time later to complain to Kushina about his reckless little team.

Kakashi doesn’t look entirely happy with this idea, but he does look a bit more mollified. “I can run missions again afterwards?”

Being useful as a shinobi is so important to Kakashi. Everyone who knows him sees this. Minato couldn’t be more proud of his student, the Will of Fire so bright in him, even if it causes him endless worry. “You’ll be rotated off the guard for your leave, and you can start missions outside the village again when you come back,” he agrees.

Obito is still looking strained, but Rin has calmed down again enough to give her omega a small smile. Her voice is soft and soothing, her alpha scent coaxing as she speaks. “It’s a good compromise, Kashi.”

Rin is a very good alpha. Kakashi doesn’t even seem to notice that she’s calming him with his instincts. “It- It is,” he agrees, reluctant as he sinks back into his other alpha. Silver eyebrows scrunch together. “I don’t-” None of them interrupt his struggle. “-want anything to happen. To the pup. I want it.”

Minato is honestly shocked at the admission, blinking back his surprise to instead present the other omega with a bright smile. He doesn’t have time to respond otherwise, as both alphas snap to attention immediately, and Rin is suddenly in Obito’s lap with Kakashi, straddling them both and squishing the omega between them in a fierce hug. The Uchiha’s arms wrap around them both, and Kakashi is completely lost from view as he’s smothered by their affection.

It brings a laugh to his lips, bursting out before he can stifle it. They’re so in love with Kakashi, and he knows that they have been for years. Longer for Rin than Obito, but after that mission where Kakashi came back with a scarred face and Obito with three tomoe swirling in red eyes, their relationship has never been the same.

The Hokage looks down at his scarred left arm, covered by the white of his haori but damaged enough that he can still feel the phantom pain. His precious students, who saved his pup and patched him up when he was sure he would die of his wounds, are so young to have such a strong bond. He sees it in their every interaction, though, even with how emotionally distant Kakashi can be. 

Minato thinks that maybe he isn’t that way by choice, but just that he’s been suppressing them for so long that he isn’t sure how to do otherwise.

Kakashi doesn’t accept their cooing and smothering for long, eventually growling and squirming his way out from between them. He drops into the chair that Rin vacated as Obito just happily cuddles the other alpha in his lap.

Black eyes turn to meet his, less conflicted than before, the sparkle back in them. “I want to work with kids, Sensei! We’re gonna need a lot of practice. Besides, I don’t want to be running missions without Bakashi and Rin!” Obito bursts out, grinning at Rin and then at him.

Oh, Obito.

“You want to be a teacher?” It’s a surprise, though perhaps it shouldn’t be. Obito has a lot of small cousins he’s fond of. He isn’t as fond of studying, though. The alpha isn’t a bookworm by any means, and most of the chuunin senseis are. “That’s a lot of studying, Obito. You have to know everything that you need to teach.”

The flicker of doubt that flashes over Obito’s face is there and gone in a moment, and he just grins as his eyes flash into the sharingan. “I have a new study tool, Sensei! I’ll be the best in no time, okay? Can- can I try? I won’t let you down.” His hesitance is just as unexpected as his sudden desire for this, but he does have a point about the abilities of his eyes.

Minato gives the alpha a reassuring smile. “I don’t think you will, Obito.”

The relief on his face makes Minato’s heart ache again. His pups are so starved for approval at unexpected times. He’ll make a point to comment on their skill more often. They deserve it.

“Thanks, Sensei!” Obito grins again, pulling Rin more firmly against his chest and making her squeak.

Kakashi watches them with a fond look in his eyes, and Minato returns the grin with one of his own. His precious students are always a delight, even with such sobering news being delivered. He will gladly make the arrangements for their future. The village isn’t lacking in good shinobi, with the years that have passed since the war.

He glances at the clock and sighs. “I have a meeting to get to, and paperwork to be done now. Is there anything else you need to report?”

The three young shinobi stand to attention and Kakashi shakes his head. He falls back into the role of team leader with such ease that their topic of conversation seems almost distant. “No, Sensei. We’ll report tomorrow for our next mission-”

The teen breaks off, looking over at his teammates, and blinks slowly before he turns back. “Ah. I’ll report tomorrow for my next mission,” he corrects, face scrunching as if the words taste bad in his mouth.

It will take some getting used to.

Minato has faith that his students will find their way, though. He’ll be here to help them, after all.

“Dismissed.” The Hokage nods to them and all three return it before leaving his office the same way they came, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

He’ll have quite a bit to talk to Kushina about when he gets home.

Perhaps he says a bit too much to his alpha. The next day, they have three new teenagers taking up official residence in the bedroom that has been unofficially theirs for more than a year. He can’t say he’s upset about this, though, as his instincts preen happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> I thrive on comments, and I need all the motivation I can get!


	3. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I hope you all are liking this! I’m getting some good feedback so far, and I hope that it continues to meet expectations!
> 
> Enjoy~

Kakashi has been running ANBU missions by himself for the past two months, and he has to admit that it is rather lonely not to have a team that’s as dedicated as Team Minato.

Team Ro is different. They aren’t as close as a unit, even though he has to trust all of them to have his back and follow his orders to the same extent and under more dire circumstances in some cases. He misses hearing Obito babble about his Granny and how her azaleas are finally starting to thrive, or sitting with Rin as she cooks for them and uses him as a taste-tester.

No. It’s not the same. But Kakashi will always do what he needs to to keep the village safe and protect those that are precious.

With Rin studying under Biwako and Obito poring over scrolls half the day and then spending the other half at the Uchiha compound with his aunt or cousins or granny, Kakashi sometimes finds himself missing them even when he’s in the village. It’s his own fault, he knows. The irregularities in an ANBU schedule are unavoidable and hard to predict.

He does enjoy the time they do get together, though. They play with Naruto, go to Obito’s favorite ramen place (far too often for his taste), and train together when they aren’t training separately. Kakashi performed the basic kata that they taught at the academy flawlessly for Obito to copy a month ago, and seeing the difference in their spars has made their training even more interesting.

Now, Kakashi is nearing three months pregnant, and he knows he’s close to being reassigned to the Hokage guard. His flak jacket already fits snugly, and Obito has been cooing at him and rubbing his stomach in front of too many people to hide his pregnancy, even with his scent kept under wraps.

Just thinking of the tearful scene that Gai made in the marketplace when he found out is too much to handle. Thinking about how satisfying it was to see Obito and Rin both snarling at Ebisu when he made a snide comment is much more enjoyable. He’s never seen an alpha turn tail so quickly outside battle.

Kakashi lays with his head on Obito’s shoulder, curled into his side, with an arm over his chest and a leg tossed over his alpha’s. Rin is at his back, pressed flush against him and with a hand on the slight swell of his stomach, her fingers stroking in a lazy pattern that lets him know she’s already awake. The cuddle is comfortable and sleep-softened, and even though he knows he has a mission to report for Kakashi finds himself wanting to stay in bed just a bit longer.

Rin presses a kiss against his shoulder and he sighs. She’s noticed he’s awake. Obito is still breathing deeply and steadily, most likely asleep. “You’ll be showing soon,” she hums softly, her voice no longer rough with sleep. She’s been awake for a while.

It’s a conversation they need to have. He avoids it. “I have a mission today. Minato-sensei will debrief me in an hour. It’s short-term but solo. A week,” he informs, not yet awake enough for a better deflection.

Rin sighs, her hand stopping just under his belly button as she leans up to kiss his temple. She doesn’t push the issue yet, and he’s glad for it. “Okay, Kashi. Just make sure you come back to us.”

Sometimes, Kakashi can feel overwhelmed by his alphas, all their attention and affection that he’s so unaccustomed to after only three months. They’re both more affectionate than he is naturally, and it’s surprising to him how much he enjoys these little gestures. As Obito cracks open his eyes, smiling at him sleepily and revealing he’s also awake, Kakashi realizes that they’ve all been just laying together. They’re awake but comfortable, and the youngest teen feels something swell in his chest as both alphas shift so that he’s wrapped up between them.

He doesn’t feel overwhelmed now. Just warm and safe. It’s nice.

“Do you think this will be the last one?” Obito breaks the moment to ask.

The omega grumbles, “Not if I get a choice,” but he has noticed the toll of fatigue and chakra depletion has come faster to him lately. He knows it won’t be long before he really can’t run ANBU missions.

The looks on their faces when he sits up show that they’ve also noticed, and he doesn’t try to dissuade them from their worrying as he reaches over to tug on the ends of Obito’s hair where it’s been growing longer. “I’m not the only one putting things off,” he jokes instead, and Rin laughs as the other boy growls and pounces on him.

They tussle on the bed, half-hearted and sleepy, as Obito protests, “I’m not putting anything off, Bakashi, I’m- I’m growing it out! You- You’re the only one who puts-” He breaks off with a whine as Kakashi catches him in a leg lock and nearly over-extends his arm.

Only nearly.

“Give up already, idiot. Look, I can pin you still, so just trust me,” Kakashi huffs, even if his angle is off on the hold to avoid pressing the arm against his stomach.

Rin is still laughing at Obito’s whining and growling. “I’m at a disadvantage! I’m not trying to hurt you! It doesn’t count!” He objects, but he does stop struggling.

Kakashi lets go of him, rolling his eyes, and Obito takes the moment of his distraction to waylay him back down on the bed, the two of them landing on their sides next to Rin again, with Obito in the middle. Her arms wrap around, stretching to catch Kakashi before he can get back up, and the alphas pull him into one last cuddle.

“You’ll be home in a week, then?” She probes, and he nods against Obito’s chest.

“I’ll come back. One week.” He can’t really promise that, he never can when he leaves the village, but they both accept it as fact.

He’ll always try to come back. He has a reason to.

There’s a thump on their bedroom door, interrupting whatever Obito had opened his mouth to say, and Kakashi is off the bed and across the room with a kunai in hand without even stopping to think. When he cracks the door open, there isn’t anyone there, but then there’s another thump and he looks down to see Naruto grinning up at him.

Sleeping in boxers now that they’re living with Sensei is something they learned early on, thankfully.

“Naruto’s come to visit,” he hums, smiling down at the little baby (not so little anymore at almost a year old) and flicking the kunai he’d grabbed into a wall before he scoops up the blonde.

Kushina comes down the hall as he lets the door fall open, and her grin is just as bright as her child’s when she sees them. He’s gotten past the point of hiding his face from her, for the most part, but he still buries his nose in Naruto’s wild hair on reflex. She laughs at him. “I thought you’d be in Mina’s office by now.”

Kakashi shrugs and hands the little blonde over as she reaches for him, much to Naruto’s disgruntlement. The little boy has taken to tugging at his hair, overjoyed with the way it always springs back into place from wherever he pulls it. “Mah, I’ll be leaving soon.” He eyes her grey flak jacket and familiar ponytail. “You’re going on a mission, Kushina?”

Her grin comes back, bright and almost feral. “I’m going on the same mission as you, ya know. We’ll be covering more ground by splitting up.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raise, and Obito appears at his shoulder, already dressed. “You wanted me to watch little Naru so you can go on a mission? I thought you just had a hot date planned,” he pipes up, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning as she snorts a laugh.

“You thought I had a hot date planned every day this week?” She teases, and the flush that comes to the Uchiha’s face is telling. “You’re a bit slow, ya know.”

Obito whines and throws himself onto Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning against him until he’s holding all of his weight, his face buried against his omega’s neck. “Nooo, Shina, not you too! You never go on missions, how should I know?”

Kakashi growls and pushes the larger boy off him, ignoring his indignant squawk. “She’s still active duty, idiot. There just isn’t much they have to send her out for.” Suddenly, his promise to Obito and Rin seems a bit more dismal. Minato wouldn’t send his mate on a mission that could be handled properly by anyone else. The Kyuubi is too important to the village to risk unnecessarily.

Her fox mask, with its longer snout and ears, curling grin, and whisker lines, appears out of a scroll, and he knows that whatever they’re doing will be both dangerous and important. Obito and Rin both wear grim expressions as he turns back to their room, moving toward the dresser. “I need to get ready. I’ll see you in Sensei’s office, Shina.”

Kushina kisses Naruto and hands him to Obito before donning her mask. “Sure thing, kiddo!” She ruffles both Rin and Obito’s hair quickly before disappearing in a shunshin. It leaves all three of them tense as he changes out of his boxers and into ANBU gear.

Rin breaks the silence, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as he straps on his arm guards. “One week. We’ll be waiting for you.”

He nods, patting her arm, and turns to catch her in a cloth-covered kiss. “I’ll be back. We have that appointment set. The- uh, ultrasound.”

Her smile is so soft, her eyes so worried, that it makes pressure swell inside his chest. “I’m glad you remembered.”

He glances at Obito and forces a smirk behind his mask. “Mah, I know how important it is to not be late, unlike some idiots.”

“Oi! I won’t be late to something like that!” Obito snaps back, belatedly realizing that he should have probably been more insulted by being called an idiot. “I’m not an idiot, either,” he rushes to add.

Kakashi gives him a patronizing pat to the head as he passes by, but some of the tightness in his chest has eased. He pecks Naruto on the head and Obito on the lips, then puts on his Inu mask and straightens his posture. “Sure, crybaby. You better not be late. I won’t be.”

The Uchiha flushes and opens his mouth, but Kakashi flicks through hand signs too quickly to hear it, arriving in the Hokage’s office just seconds later. Kitsune stands at attention, in full gear just as she was when she left the house, and Minato-sensei is at his desk, his face pinched and very obviously just this side of controlled.

“Hokage-sama,” he greets shortly, blue eyes snapping to him.

Minato frowns, but it smooths out quickly, and he nods his acknowledgment. “Kakashi. Kushina will be assisting with your mission. She’s informed you?” His voice is tight, eyes hard, and Kakashi knows that there is only one topic that can cause this type of strain on his sensei.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

His gaze flicks over to Kushina, then back. “It’s Orochimaru.” 

Sometimes, Kakashi doesn’t like being right.

“We’ve gotten so many reports of possible sightings since his defection when I was named Hokage that it’s been hard to sort through all of them.” Minato gestures to a stack of files on his desk and Kakashi raises his eyebrows behind his mask. It’s a lot.

“Ever since the Akatsuki incident a year ago, we haven’t heard anything new. We know Kushina got a few blows in when she killed his team, but he went underground after that. Until now,” he sighs and picks up one of the two mission scrolls on his desk, handing it to Kakashi. “We have conflicting information. We’ll be sending you both out to investigate.”

Kakashi nods as he takes the scroll, popping the seal and scanning the details while Kushina takes hers and does the same.

His Sensei’s blue eyes are piercing when he meets them again. “You’ll both be going for recon. You will not engage him if you do meet him, Kakashi.”

This is the same bastard that nearly killed Minato and Naruto, who left their Hokage scarred and caused him limited use of his left hand. It’s hard to acknowledge the order with a nod, but he does.

“Good. Both locations have reported sightings nearby, and we are not taking any chances if he’s still in Fire country. Investigate, see if your Ninken can catch his scent, and report back on what you find within the week. Dismissed.”

Kakashi and Kushina both nod their acknowledgment. “Yes, Hokage-sama.” They disappear in a swirl of leaves.

^~^

Kinoe hasn’t interacted much with people outside of Root. He’s been part of the organization for as long as he can remember, and he doesn’t get sent on missions with anyone outside of it.

The first person he really spoke to aside from other Root ANBU was Hatake Kakashi.

It was a chance meeting. Hatake came to the Root headquarters on business from the Hokage, and Kinoe had intercepted him in the entryway.

They hadn’t spoken much, since Kinoe did try to incapacitate him before he knew who he was, but somehow the silver-haired omega left an imprint on him anyway. Maybe it was the way he’d been entirely fearless in the face of Danzou, who was more intimidating than even Orochimaru in Kinoe’s opinion.

Whatever the case, he remembers that Inu mask and silver hair. He remembers the assessing look Hatake gave him.

He is not happy to be seeing him again, especially in these circumstances.

Kinoe watches Hatake summoning his ninken and sending them off with trepidation. He’s been sent here to intercept the Konoha ANBU investigating Orochimaru-sama, and to get rid of any information tying this clan to Root and Orochimaru. He hadn’t anticipated that it would be this unnerving omega that he had to intercept.

Grey eyes turn on him, pinning him in place in his tree, and he realizes he’s given himself away by being too close when the ninken were summoned. “Kinoe,” he calls, voice just loud enough to be heard by his target but not by anyone further out, “if Hokage-sama is so worried about me not following his rules of engagement, he should have sent someone else instead of sending a tail after me.”

Oh. He thinks Kinoe is here to assist? That can work in his favor. Why would the Hokage be worried about Hatake not following orders, though?

The jounin sighs when he doesn’t answer and gestures for him to come closer. “Come on down here, we might as well get this over more quickly by working together.”

Kinoe drops from his place in the tree, landing silently on his feet next to the other ANBU. Inu’s mask shows a grinning dog, but the hard gaze that meets his shows none of that excitement. Hatake is obviously a Captain, accustomed to giving orders. “My ninken are checking out the village nearby, but the sighting was supposedly in the surrounding forest. Start from here, work your way around the village clockwise. I’ll go counterclockwise, and we will either meet on the other side of the village or find something.”

From his mental map, that will put him very shortly in the underground base he’s been sent to clean up. Kinoe nods his agreement, and watches Hatake take off before he makes for the largest tree in the area.

He is not at all prepared for the clan he will find inside and the girl that will change his outlook so completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and that my mixed mission is making sense. Every comment means so much to me, so thank you for the continued support!


	4. Won’t Apologize for Doing What’s Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, for real a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I hope you guys have watched these episodes as many times as I have over the last 2 days, because... yeah, I’m not writing all that shit out.
> 
> If not! Maybe watch them in between reading this! Because It’s Not All In Here.
> 
> And I wanna let you know ahead of time, this chapter is a bit less smooth than the last few. There are names being switches around, changes to POV, and it is a mission sequence, so... I hope you like it!!!

Kinoe is not stupid. He knows that he isn’t actually a part of this clan. Yukimi isn’t really his sister. 

It’s such a nice thought, though. Having a family. Being a little brother to someone. He wants it. He’s never wanted it before. Kinoe is a tool, he isn’t a child.

Yukimi makes him feel like a kid. She makes him feel like… Tenzou.

Tenzou is happy. He smiles and lets his older sister lead him through tunnels to catch a glimpse of the sunlight above. They talk as she leads him around by the hand, uncaring that those same hands are stained with the blood of Konoha’s many enemies.

Kinoe has a mission, but Tenzou finds himself losing track of it as Yukimi shows him her old secrets, their old secrets. He loses track of reality as his memory shows him a girl in a tank just like his own, her smile soft and warm in a world that’s otherwise cold. He also loses track of time, and before he has the necessary files destroyed he hears a commotion coming from below them.

His sister hears it too, and they stop to peek through a hole in the tunnel wall.

Below, he sees a gathering of the Iburi clan, and his heart leaps at the sight of the ANBU that’s fighting them. He got distracted. Now Hatake is here, and he’s fighting half the clan in the cavern below them.

Tenzou watches, torn, as the older boy leaps away, catching himself on a kunai in the ceiling of the cavern. The clan head, Gotta, suddenly dissipates, and swirls around him until he funnels past the cloth mask covering the lower half of his face as Kakashi starts to drop. He lands on his side with a dull thud, and Tenzou’s eyes widen at the gracelessness of it.

Hatake Kakashi screams then, and the sound is pure panic, blood curdling in its intensity. 

Gotta’s voice echoes through the cavern, “Body Oxidation Jutsu. I will oxidize the inside of your body-”

Kakashi interrupts, panicking as he chokes out, “NO, no, my pup, don’t hurt-” before he breaks off in another scream.

Kinoe’s blood runs cold. He freezes, but his mind is whirling. A pup? He’s pregnant? He’s pregnant and on this mission, the one on which Kinoe has been sent to- 

His mind flashes back to the meeting just a few months ago, where Kakashi stared down Danzou like he was his equal, moments after almost killing Kinoe himself.

Tenzou drops from their hiding place while his head still spins, flicking through signs. “Mokuton.”

A wooden barrier wraps securely around the omega, sealing him in against the ground. Kinoe can feel him struggling inside the confines of it, and his mouth is moving before he can process the words. “You can’t kill him. I need to question him. Find out why he’s here and what information they have on Danzou-sama and Orochimaru-sama. It’s part of my mission! We planned for him to find this place.”

It’s a lie. It burns through him. Kinoe has never lied when it wasn’t for a mission. He’s lying for Hatake Kakashi.

The struggling eases and smoke starts to creep out of the cracks in the wooden dome. Tenzou breathes a sigh of relief, but Gotta definitely doesn’t look entirely convinced when he reforms next to it.

“You brought this ANBU here deliberately?” He asks, and his tone is so neutral that it’s almost hostile.

Tenzou nods. “Yes. He’s a pawn that we need.”

He knows that Kakashi can hear all of this, but the only sound he makes is from his ragged breathing. The omega is curled on his side under the dome of wood, arms wrapped around his stomach. Tenzou really hopes that his pup is okay.

He shouldn’t care. But he does. A lot. He’s never met someone younger than himself. He’s definitely never met someone carrying a pup.

“Then get the information you need from him so that we can kill him. We can’t have him here if Orochimaru-sama decides to return,” Gotta says, tone hard and eyes cutting when they turn from the wooden barrier to Tenzou.

He nods and rearranges the wood of the dome, lifting Kakashi from the ground gently and wrapping wood around both his wrists and ankles as well as around his stomach. Tenzou makes sure it looks like just another restraint, but he isn’t risking anyone getting any ideas about attacking him there.

Yukimi comes up beside him, and her face is strained for the first time since he initially denied being Tenzou. His mind once again shows him the girl in the tank across from his. The rest of the clan stand around them, and he knows he needs to act. He needs them to leave, to be uncomfortable enough to do so.

Torture is something every Root operative is taught. He’s never used his training before, but he does now. He asks questions that he knows Kakashi won’t answer, and with every silence he uses the restraints on his wrists to tug at his spread arms.

He’s very familiar with the limits of the human body. Kinoe doesn’t surpass them, but Kakashi screams anyway. The sounds aren’t muffled, and the Iburi quickly start to disperse.

Torture makes everyone uncomfortable. Kinoe is very aware of this.

When Gotta finally leaves and it’s just Tenzou and Kakashi he lets the bonds ease, and breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry. That was our only option. Did he hurt you? Is your pup-”

“Don’t,” Kakashi’s voice is biting, and his eyes are dark. “You’re with Root. Why are you protecting Orochimaru?”

Tenzou pauses, frowning. “Danzou-sama’s orders. He only wants what’s best for Konoha,” he answers, though a corner of his mind that’s been largely silent since his time in a wet, green world whispers that maybe he should question why they’re having anything to do with a missing-nin. “I’m not protecting him,” Kinoe continues, “I’m here to eliminate information that could be dangerous to Konoha should it fall into the wrong hands.”

Even to himself it sounds like parroting. Kakashi’s face goes carefully blank, and Tenzou knows that he somehow messed that up. “Danzou is still working with Orochimaru?”

Kinoe snaps his mouth shut before he can answer that. Kakashi just gives him an assessing look. It takes a moment for him to be able to answer properly under that unnerving stare. “I don’t know.”

It’s the truth.

The older teen sighs and looks away, toward the door the Iburi exited through. “Mah, what’s with this clan? You kept them from killing me, but what’s their connection to Orochimaru?”

He doesn’t hesitate to answer that. This clan is not an ally to either of them. Yukimi is the only one Tenzou feels kinship with at this point. “Orochimaru helped them, or they think he did. They turn into smoke, but their form is unstable. He did experiments on one of them.”

“So they’re loyal to Orochimaru.” Grey eyes slide back to him, and Tenzou answers the unasked question there.

“I’m a loyal Konoha shinobi. I have a mission to complete.”

Kakashi hums and tugs on his restraints, Tenzou releasing him reluctantly. “A clan that turns into smoke, huh? That will be a nuisance if we have to fight them again. When that smoke entered my body, I felt like I lost all control.”

They’re interrupted as smoke filters in from above them, and Gotta’s voice once again echoes through the room. “Is that so?”

The smoke settles on the ground, and the Iburi clan form around them, stabilizing into people. “In the end, Danzou is still Konoha. Orochimaru-sama is just another enemy. Isn’t he, Kinoe?”

Kinoe does not like their odds in this fight as he looks at the clan members surrounding them, but he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to.

“Both of you will die for Orochimaru-sama, then,” Gotta decides when they don’t answer, and Tenzou turns toward him just as Kakashi turns toward the rest of the clan, pressing their backs together in a defensive stance.

Tenzou has never trusted his back to someone who wasn’t Root ANBU. He does now, though.

Yukimi jumps in front of him before Kakashi can draw his katana. “No, you won’t hurt Tenzou!” She shouts, facing her clan leader without fear even as his eyes narrow at her.

He hears Kakashi mumble, “Tenzou?” behind him, but his focus is solely on the girl in front of him.

“You’re still on about that?” Gotta growls, but the girl doesn’t falter.

“I know! I know Tenzou is dead already, and this isn’t him! But I’ve had it. I won’t let him die!” She snaps, and Tenzou blinks in surprise at the admission on her part. She knows too. She’s pretending just as much as he is.

Yukimi swirls into a cloud of smoke, whirling around them until she forms a barrier between Tenzou and her clan, and he has just enough time to reach back and grab Kakashi’s hand before he’s lifted by the funnel of wind and carried into the hollow roots above the cavern.

^~^

Kushina hates following stray leads.

It’s boring, she doesn’t get to kick anyone’s ass, and this lead is worse than most because when she gets to the underground bunker she can still smell the faint scent of snakes in the air. She takes off her mask and strengthens her sense of smell with her chakra.

She’s three days behind. Three. Fucking. Days.

The bastard. She wonders if he planted this lead as another one of his stupid mind games.

Her mind brings up the image of Minato, with half his shoulder crushed and bleeding too much for anyone human to survive, flicking through signs one-handed and disappearing in a Flash.

Orochimaru had laughed as her pregnant mate disappeared, and she saw red as she lost control of the snarling Kyuubi inside her, roaring out of his seal to attack the three Akatsuki that had appeared to try to kill their mate and kit.

She had been shoved back into her mind to watch as Kurama snapped Sasori in half, killed Kakuzu no less than five times, and crushed one of Orochimaru’s legs. The battle took a toll on the village, because of the sheer size of her tailed beast form. Orochimaru had gotten away, but she was stopped from raging after him as Minato appeared again (alive, healed, no longer pregnant) with his team. He leaned heavily on Obito as Rin held their kit and Kakashi guarded their backs.

Having half the Kyuubi pulled from her and sealed into Naruto so that Minato would be able to seal her properly in his injured state was worth him keeping his life.

Kushina blinks red eyes and shakes her head, replacing her mask as they return to blue. She has a mission. She can’t get caught up in her or Kurama’s bloodlust. 

She makes her way methodically through the base, looking for any information that she can find on the scaly bastard, disabling traps as she goes. His seal work is shitty, and she doesn’t set them off as she untangles the webs of chakra.

Nothing. She finds fucking nothing.

A growl swells in her chest as she steps out of the building, having wasted three hours on a dead lead. Kushina quickly calculates how long it would take her to make it to the other location, to meet with Kakashi there. They have a rendezvous point set halfway between the two locations, but…

Kurama is rumbling discontentedly in the back of her mind. Something is wrong, something feels off, and he wants to see their pregnant kit, to know that he’s okay.

It makes her agitated, as it always does when the fox is like this, so she takes off toward the town that their second report came from. She’ll just check on the progress there, and get things wrapped up quickly so they can return home.

^~^

Kakashi isn’t sure why Kinoe keeps referring to himself as Tenzou or why he’s so close with this girl. He’s not going to let the confusion get to him, though. This is a Konoha shinobi, but he has a mission, and if taking Yukimi back to her clan will coax Orochimaru out of hiding eventually, he isn’t going to let that be derailed.

Part of him owes a debt to Kinoe for saving his pup and his life, knows that if he had been under the effects of that jutsu much longer he could have lost either or both. The majority of him is a shinobi, and he already owes his life to his village and Hokage.

When he almost puts his hand through Yukimi’s heart, it does give him pause, but in the moment after that as he faces off against Kinoe, he can’t afford to falter. He shakes off the images of Rin’s determined face just before Sensei knocked his hand aside and kept him from killing her those years ago.

He’s startled by a ball of furious chakra barreling toward them before he can try to talk some sense into the younger boy.

Kushina bursts through the trees, Tenzou turns to her with wide eyes and a drawn kunai, and Kakashi has to jump between them before either can attack the other.

Everyone freezes, even Yukimi from her place sitting on the ground.

Kushina growls, and her eyes glow red behind her mask, so close to his face. Kakashi would recognize those eyes anywhere, and he hushes her softly, eyes half lidded and expression calm to try to appease her. Tenzou is completely frozen behind him, and Kakashi feels the point of his kunai digging slightly into his shoulder blade. It’s pierced his flak jacket, and a trickle of blood runs down his back.

Kushina can smell it. He sees it in the way her eyes narrow, still that deep red. Her slitted pupils also constrict, and he tries again. “Shina. Tenzou isn’t an enemy. He’s helping our mission.”

Her voice comes out low and feral, “He was attacking you. He’s hurting you now.”

Kakashi shakes his head slowly, and takes a step forward, more blood oozing out as the blade is removed from his back. It puts him right in her space, and he can feel the chakra threatening to bubble up through her skin. “Shina, I attacked him. He didn’t attack me. He’s Konoha, look at his headband.”

He knows that when she’s like this, it doesn’t matter what the allegiance of the enemy is. They’re an enemy. As her eyes focus on his leaf headband and blink back to the blue he’s more familiar with, Kakashi sighs.

There are exactly four people that can calm her down from that state. He’s glad to be one of them, but it’s always unnerving. Her bond with the Kyuubi is sometimes a bit too close for comfort.

She brings a hand up to cup his cheek, stroking her thumb along the line of his mask. He tries not to blush at her casual affection in such circumstances. He knows she’s just wanting reassurance. Her voice is back to normal when she drops out of her defensive stance and asks, “Why were you attacking him if he’s one of ours, ya know?” 

Ah, Kakashi should have expected that question, but he’s quick at thinking on his feet. Now that Kushina is here to help them, maybe they can do something more than just hope that Orochimaru comes back for this clan he seems to have all but abandoned. 

He turns back to Tenzou, who’s looking at him with confusion, and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Mah, we had a misunderstanding. Right… Tenzou?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before gesturing to Yukimi. “She needs our help, Kushina.”

Her masked face turns to assess the girl, and it tips to the side before she takes off her mask and gives the brunette a smile. “She’s got something weird going on with her, huh? Kurama thinks she smells like Orochimaru, but I’m not getting any snake scent. Must be his chakra.” Yukimi startles. Kushina’s voice softens. “Do you know that name, kit?”

Yukimi nods, glancing at Tenzou, and Kakashi notices the subtle tip of his head before she speaks. They’ve obviously gotten closer while he was distracted. “Orochimaru-sama took my brother for his experiments, and-” she turns and pushes her hair aside to show off a seal on her neck, “-he gave us these. To help us keep a more stable form.”

Her curled lip at the sight has Kakashi leaning in to bump his shoulder with Kushina, and her attention turns back to him. “You can do better for them, right? They… well, they think they owe Orochimaru something for that. It’s not near your seal-craft though.”

Kushina bumps him back, and he holds in a wince as it jostles his bleeding shoulder. “Well, duh. That’s hardly a seal at all, ya know! It’s more like a curse. A chakra leech.” She pats his head, ignores his scowl for it, and gestures for Yukimi to come closer. “You said we?” She prompts.

As Kushina more closely examines the mark, and Yukimi tells her about the Iburi clan, Kakashi just observes. The red-head is gentle with the little girl, as she is with all children, and it doesn’t take long before Yukimi is talking to her more freely about Orochimaru and the clan and his ties with them. He hasn’t been back in three years, according to her.

Yes, helping them was a good idea.

Tenzou, no longer clutching his kunai like a lifeline, is also watching them, with something like longing on his face. Kakashi recognizes that expression. He’d worn it often enough, in the time before his team.

He clears his throat, and brown eyes come back into focus, turning to him. “Ah, Kakashi-san, do you want me to…” Tenzou trails off, but gestures to the shallow slice on his back, and Kakashi raises his eyebrows.

“You can drop the ‘san’. Are you a medic?” He sure doesn’t fight like a medic, from what Kakashi has seen, but he is offering, and Kushina is too involved with unraveling that seal to worry about healing something so small right now.

Tenzou looks a bit sheepish as he shrugs. “No. I have field training, though. I’ve just never had to heal anyone but myself, and that’s easy with the mokuton.”

“Hm.” Kakashi rolls his shoulders, assessing the sting of the wound and the amount of blood he’s losing. It isn’t detrimental. Having an inexperienced medic won’t be bad, and he’s interested in seeing if he can find out more about the circumstances one would learn to use mokuton in. “Okay,” he agrees.

Tenzou gives him a tentative smile and Kakashi sits cross legged in the grass so that the shorter boy will have an easier time. He pulls off his flak jacket and shirt, dipping his head to hide his face from view, and the brunette crouches behind him.

Kakashi doesn’t expect chakra healing, and he stiffens when he feels the brush of unfamiliar chakra against his skin, but the touch is gentle. For someone who doesn’t do this for others, the way he weaves the cells together and coaxes them to regrow feels very organic, almost as seamless as Rin’s work before she started her apprenticeship with Biwako. “Mah, you said the mokuton makes healing easier?”

He feels a slight spike in the chakra and tenses, but it’s gone as quickly as it started. “It does. Danzou-sama says that it was Shodaime-sama’s other specialty.”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully. “You’re young to have mastered such a technique.”

Tenzou huffs. “I’ve been able to use mokuton since-” He hesitates and the chakra cuts off entirely. Kakashi glances back at him, and sees his eyes on Kushina and Yukimi. He seems to be weighing if he should disclose the information. “-for a long time now.”

He rolls his shoulders again, and the sting is gone, the wound healed. “Your sensei must be very proud. Thank you.” Kakashi stands and pulls his shirt back on, making sure his mask is in place before he turns back to the brunette. He notices how Tenzou glances at the slight swell of his stomach and then looks away quickly, but he doesn’t bring it up.

“Danzou-sama taught me, so I didn’t have a jounin-sensei,” Tenzou deflects, and Kakashi adds it to the list of curious things about this ANBU.

He pulls his flak jacket back on and straps his tanto into place, not responding more than just with a noncommittal hum.

Kushina makes a pleased sound just as Tenzou turns back to him, and both look over to see the seal on Yukimi’s neck fading away. “Now we just need to replace it, and you’ll be good to go where you want with your clan, ya know!”

Yukimi looks at her with wide blue eyes, a grin spreading over her face. “You really think so? We won’t have to live… down there?”

The alpha grins back and shakes her head. “Not if you don’t wanna live down there.” She cracks her knuckles and pulls out some ink, her grin turning into a lopsided smirk. “I’ll show you what a real seal can do.”

The brunette nods and Kushina pushes her hair aside again so that she can work, her expression intense as she draws on the seal with a fine brush and pushes chakra into it slowly. Kakashi glances at Tenzou, and the awe on his face as they watch the kunoichi work is too pure for someone taking missions like this one.

He feels the odd urge to protect this kid, so much smaller and younger than he is. Kakashi hasn’t had many of the omega instincts that he hears Sensei sometimes talk about, but he knows the urge to shelter him away from all of this and keep him safe from whatever irresponsible adult has been neglecting him so much that he attached himself to the first person to show him kindness is just that.

Kakashi was fighting him less than an hour ago, and he just healed the very wound that he gave him. How could this kid be a shinobi?

It distresses him, but he pushes the feelings down, and soon enough Kushina is rattling on about her work and Yukimi is trying out her smoke form, which seems to respond more quickly to her.

When the wind blows and she solidifies into a sphere of smoke instead of scattering, Kushina shouts her triumph, Tenzou laughs happily, and Kakashi smiles behind his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you enjoy that??
> 
> I hope so! I love writing this! Please let me know if you did, because honestly... I live off your comments. Especially with my whole damn city shutting down due to the plague. Yay for working from home! Boo for it not being safe to go anywhere!
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you think!


	5. We’re Worth More Than Anyone Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected surprises all around for my favorite boys~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO
> 
> I don’t know if anyone actually cares, but all these chapter titles are lines from Hamilton, because I am... Completely besotted with Lin Manuel. Anyway! Thank EternalSurvivor in the comments of you like them, because she found this one and the next one! A constant Muse for yours truly!
> 
> I hope ya’ll are ready for this shit, because it is entirely self-indulgent. My boys get to be happy, that’s the moral of this story.

Kinoe has never felt so conflicted before. He stares at Uzumaki Kushina, the ANBU Captain, the Hokage’s alpha mate, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and he can’t comprehend the words coming from her mouth.

“So, ya see, Mina, we sealed the clan, and destroyed the hideout, with help from little Tenzou-kun here. He’s got mokuton, and he sealed the tree roots up nice and tight once the Iburi left!” She ruffles his hair, grinning at him, and he’s pretty sure his eyes would widen at that if they weren’t already the size of saucers.

Kakashi nods, as if her story didn’t completely skip the part where he nearly betrayed Konoha and tortured Kakashi. “A skim of the files we collected revealed that Orochimaru was doing experiments on children for longer than we knew, Hokage-sama. Danzou has been hiding all of this. If Tenzou didn’t save me from the Iburi, we wouldn’t have recovered this information before it was destroyed.”

Before it was destroyed. Which was Tenzou’s mission. Kinoe’s mission. Which he abandoned. And they’re telling the Hokage he helped them. He’s never wanted to fidget before. He fingers the edge of his flak jacket.

“Ah, Tenzou-kun, I’m glad you were there to assist,” the Hokage says, startling him into meeting blue eyes that sparkle and a wide smile.

Is this some kind of conspiracy? Or a joke? He isn’t very familiar with jokes. He plays it safe, bowing and answering, “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

The Yondaime chuckles and is still smiling when he looks up. He picks up one of the thick files they’d brought back and flips through it, his smile fading and eyes darkening even just as he skims the pages.

Those blue eyes pierce him. “You aren’t the Tenzou of the Iburi clan,” he says, and though the question isn’t worded as one, Tenzou still shakes his head.

“No, sir.”

“One of the experiments Orochimaru was doing before I shut him down was to try to make another mokuton user. Were you a part of those experiments?” His voice is neutral, careful, but the intensity of his gaze is still so unnerving.

It reminds him of how he felt when Kakashi looked at him just a few days ago, and he’s careful not to fidget again. “Yes, sir.”

The Hokage’s eyes narrow, falling back to the pages. “Do you know where you were before that time, Tenzou-kun?”

That question is unexpected. He blinks and starts to shake his head when Kakashi clears his throat. They all turn to the silver-haired teen. “I believe he’s my brother.”

Kushina and Minato both look a bit confused for a moment before a bright smile breaks out on Kushina’s face and Minato’s eyes soften. “Do you, now?”

Kakashi nods, just once, and glances at Tenzou from the corner of his eye. “My mother died in childbirth around 10 years ago. He’s small, looks a bit younger, but-”

He can’t help but interrupt. “What?”

Their faces all turn to him, and Tenzou feels the urge to shrink. Kakashi just shrugs. “We never got them back. My mother or the baby they said died with her. You look a lot like her.”

This is definitely a conspiracy. There’s no way he- “My file says that I’m 10.” Why is he going along with this?

The bright smiles he gets from the adults in the room and the nod from Kakashi all make him feel… fluttery. He really isn’t sure why he’s going along with this. Are they really going to just… what? Remove him from Root? From Danzou? They’re saying he’s a traitor, and the Yondaime Hokage is looking at him with approval, but…

“Hokage-sama. I’m not sure what the relevance is. I’m a Konoha shinobi. Why does it matter if I have family? In Root, we have no names or past or future. We serve the village...” He trails off as he notices the flicker of worry over the blonde’s face.

Minato looks down at the files again. “Root has been operating outside the Hokage’s jurisdiction since it was founded. Even if you are 10,” his face twists as if he isn’t sure if that would be for the better or worse, Tenzou can’t tell why, “you are a minor. If you were an orphan, you would fall under my care. If not, your clan head.” He gestures to Kakashi as he says it, and the teen nods.

He’s saying that Tenzou should not be in Root. The thought clicks into place and brown eyes widen, looking from him to Kakashi to Kushina…

Her eyes are red, pupils slitted, but he doesn’t feel any hostility from her like he did earlier. When she speaks, though, he catches a glimpse of fangs. “Danzou said he turned over all the kids that Orochimaru fucked with,” she growls, her voice low and angry.

They’re… concerned for his wellbeing?

Tenzou tries to allay some of their worry. “Danzou-sama… he raised me in Root. He trained me, I was treated just like anyone else.”

Kushina’s eyes fade back to blue. She gives him a soft smile and once again ruffles his hair. “That isn’t exactly reassuring, kiddo, but nice effort. We’ve seen how Danzou treats his subordinates, ya know.” Her teeth are still a bit pointy as she grimaces.

Her hand stays on his head, and Tenzou doesn’t try to shake it off. She looks back to the Hokage, and his face is pinched. “Kakashi, take Tenzou-kun to the Hokage residence. You’re both dismissed for now, but do not leave the house,” Minato orders.

Kushina pats him on the head once more, and the fluttering in his stomach worsens. Tenzou is somehow more confused now than he was at the beginning of this very confounding report.

He follows Kakashi out the door, hearing a rumbling growl start up just as it shuts behind him. It’s lower than Kushina’s and Tenzou recognizes faintly that he just heard the Yondaime Hokage losing his temper.

^~^

Iruka loves to play pranks on the unsuspecting, and he’s found that one of the best places to catch someone is when they’re just leaving or entering a building.

This particular building happens to be frequented by civilians and shinobi alike. The library. Iruka sets his trap up on the exit, because the last time he set off a glitter bomb on someone going in he was forced to clean up way too much.

He can’t wait for the orange, glittery explosion. Even if the person coming out will be pissed, Iruka has dealt with that enough. He can handle it.

He doesn’t have to wait long, tensing as the door opens and the person exiting walks right into his trip wire.

Glitter scatters with a bang, and he laughs as the person yelps in their way down.

The shinobi is covered in sparkling orange, and Iruka takes just another moment to admire his handiwork before he dashes around the corner, still laughing. He doesn’t hear any of the angry yelling that usually follows one of his pranks, but he assumes they’re just still flat on their face.

When he runs around the next corner and right into a very orange chest, he thinks maybe he was wrong. Hands grip his upper arms, and he struggles, panic seizing him. He’s gotten away from ANBU before, he knows these streets, how did this shinobi get to him so quickly?

“Woah, kid, slow down!” The older boy says, though his grip stays just as steely around Iruka’s biceps. “Look, I’m not mad!”

Iruka shakes his head and tries again to escape. He’s very much caught, though. He drops his head and tries to breathe through the panic. “I’m so sorry, shinobi-san! I didn’t- I just-”

The shinobi snorts, “You’re gonna say you didn’t mean to do this? This glitter is coated in a great glue, I can already feel it sticking to my face, kid. That’s not really an accident.”

Oh no, think on your feet, Iruka! “I’m sorry!” He chances a glance up, and is surprised when he sees swirling red eyes above a wide grin.

Wait. Grin? Red eyes? The Uchiha Police Force doesn’t smile like that when they catch them.

When he stops struggling (freezes completely), the grin just grows, flashing teeth, and the boy babbles quickly, “That was some trap, kid. Where’d you get the supplies? You know, you could do some wicked things with that if you used senbon instead of glitter, but are you even an academy kid? You feel pretty scrawny for a pre-genin.”

What. The. Heck?

Iruka is struggling internally now, his eyes wide and caught in that still-spinning red gaze. “Uh. I’m pre-genin,” he forces out.

The Uchiha nods and releases one arm so he can bring his hand up between them, rubbing his fingers together to dislodge glitter in a sprinkle. “It’s good stuff, that trip wire was well-placed. You’re already through the trap curriculum?”

He’s complimenting his trap. What is happening? Iruka just stares some more until those eyes come back up to his and the Uchiha’s head cocks to the side. “You didn’t learn this in school, did you?”

He shakes his head. “No. My… my mother taught me. She made traps.”

Eyebrows raise, and he looks back at his glittery hand. “Wow, I hope I get assigned to your class,” the shinobi mumbles, still looking fascinated and not at all angry like Iruka is so accustomed to.

Before he can ask what that’s supposed to mean, a girl rounds the corner just behind them and the Uchiha releases him completely with a happy gasp. “Rin! You’re off work early! How’s the hospital?”

The brunette, dressed in a hospital uniform, takes one look at the glittery boy and nearly doubles over laughing. “Oh, Bi! What did you do?” She gasps, shaking her head and moving away as he tries to hug her.

Iruka should run while “Bi” is busy. He can’t look away, though.

“Riiiiin, I didn’t do this, I swear! It was- I was caught in a trap!” Bi complains, voice high and whiny as he follows her and continues to attempt to catch her.

She ducks away from him again, and her smile is so bright as it turns to Iruka that it makes his breath catch. “Is this the culprit? How did you know Bi’s favorite color?”

He looks between the two of them and Iruka can feel his face flushing. “Uh… orange is his favorite color?”

The Uchiha whines again as Rin cracks up at his incredulous tone. Iruka watches as Bi catches her, pulling her in for a very uncomfortable-looking kiss that makes her sputter and laugh even harder.

“Get off me, you jerk!” She laughs, and Bi just laughs with her now that he’s hugging her.

“What are you even doing here, Rin? Did you just come because you missed me?” He teases, and the way her face lights up even as she swats at him and sends him ducking away makes the answer to that clear even to Iruka.

“No,” she denies, though she also pecks his lips once more, “Sensei sent me to get you. We’re meeting Kakashi and his new little brother at home.” 

Bi makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “That’s uh, that's quite the souvenir to bring back from a mission.” 

Iruka is pretty sure that isn’t how that works. He’s aware he’s staring, eyes wide and confused.

Rin shrugs. “He’ll explain when we get home, I’m sure.” She turns a smile to Iruka. “Good job catching this klutz in your trap, kid. Keep working on them!”

It’s the second time he’s been complimented in the past fifteen minutes. Iruka stutters out a thank you and just stands there, completely at a loss, as they wave to him and leave.

What a weird couple. He looks down at his shirt, orange glitter on both of his sleeves from Bi’s hands, and wonders how much work it will take to get that off. He shrugs it off a moment later, though. For that encounter, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?? Please tell me if you did! I am on a roll with this and honestly neglecting my other works because my brain will Not Stop giving me fuel.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love every single one of you that I’ve conned into enjoying this mess!!!


	6. If I Could Grant You Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! But first! Domestic instincts! And fluff!  
> Featuring Rin and Obito POVs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,  
> So, I need to start this by saying that I did not intend to write smut here. It was all EternalSurvivor’s fault for complimenting my smut!  
> Comfort smut is good, though. Ahem. I hope you like it.  
> And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!! I can’t tell you how happy I am every time I see that little (1) next to my inbox! {Or even (3) if I haven’t been obsessively refreshing.... I usually am, though.} I love every one of my readers T~T you’re the best! I really hope you like this!

Rin puts thoughts of the wide-eyed boy aside as her and Obito make their way back to the Hokage residence.

It’s a bit hard, because he’s still covered in glitter, but Sensei sent her to get Obito and bring him directly home to meet Kakashi there. She needs to run a full diagnostic on the boy he brought home. The kid’s name is Tenzou, Sensei said, and she really hopes they don’t scare him by coming in like this.

She’s very surprised to find Kakashi has already changed out of his ANBU gear when they get there, and even more surprised to see the little brunette that’s wearing some of Kakashi’s clothes from before his growth spurt. It’s a reminder they need to clean out their dresser, added to her mental list of endless tasks. The boys are in the living room, Kakashi with his nose in a book, Tenzou idly poking at one of the house plants that Minato-sensei tries so hard to keep alive on their windowsill.

Obito immediately falls over from laughing so hard. Kakashi gives him a wilting glare. Rin just watches them with amusement as Kakashi starts complaining that Obito is getting glitter everywhere and Obito fires back that Kakashi is being an asshole.

Tenzou fingers the hem of his blue and grey shirt, and her focus is pulled back to him. His eyes are wide as he watches them, and she’s reminded of Obito’s little prankster. She gives him a smile and pats his shoulder, chuckling as he jumps. “Don’t worry about them. Kakashi hasn’t killed Obito yet, so I doubt he’ll change his mind over some glitter. I’m Rin. You’re Tenzou-kun, right?”

“Ah, yes, I- How did he get so orange?” She laughs as his curiosity quickly overtakes his nervousness.

“Oh, he got caught in a prank. Some kid laid out a trap in front of the library,” she explains, and his held-in laughter turns his cheeks pink and makes his eyes soften. Mission accomplished. She turns back to her bickering mates. “Alright, Bi, Kashi, go take a shower. Tenzou-kun and I are going to make lunch, so don’t come out until you’ve gotten that mess off.”

All three boys stop to look at her, and Kakashi groans. “I already showered, Rin. Why do I have to help this idiot?”

Tenzou looks like he’s never heard anything as strange as Kakashi’s near-whining, and Rin shrugs. “You’re going to help him because you didn’t feed our new brother yet. Maybe next time you’ll prioritize better.”

Her smile is all teeth, a warning as much as anything, and Obito smirks smugly. “Yeah, what’s up with that, anyway? How did you come back from a mission with a brother?”

Kakashi starts to scowl and Rin cuts him off before he can retort. “Nope. Save it till afterwards. We’ll talk about it while we have lunch. Go shower,” she keeps her voice light, but the order is still there, and her mates disappear quickly toward the bathroom.

She can hear them growling at each other, but hopes that they’re smart enough to activate the privacy barrier if they’re going to be doing anything- 

It goes up a moment later.

Rin smiles at Tenzou again, and he looks a little awestruck before his face smooths out. “Rin-san-”

“Rin-chan is fine.”

He shifts but nods. “Rin-chan, why… why are you going along with this?”

Her smile turns indulgent, and she pats him on the back before leading him to the kitchen. “Do you not want me to?”

He looks up at her, so small for a supposed-ten-year-old, and she can’t resist the urge to ruffle his hair and drop a kiss on his forehead. Kakashi let him use her shampoo, and it makes her smile a bit wider to smell it, her alpha instincts purring contentedly.

“If you don’t want to be a part of our family, we can arrange something else. I know that Minato-sensei can be intimidating, but he’s also a dad to all of us,” she explains. “Kakashi would understand, too. He just has a prickly exterior.”

“Like a cactus,” Tenzou mumbles, looking away. His face is tinged pink again.

Rin nods. “Like a cactus.”

He shifts his weight from foot to foot and frowns at the floor. They’ve stopped in the hallway, and she doesn’t push him to continue or speak more. After a moment, he peeks up at her, and her smile is still in place. “It was nice… to have a family.”

She wasn’t entirely informed of the details of the mission, but was told enough to give her context on this. “It’s nice to have someone to come home to,” she agrees.

He nods and looks away again. “I… guess I liked being a little brother.”

She hums and nods. “Would you like to still be a little brother?”

Tenzou looks up again, turning toward her, and his face is red but determined. “I think so.”

Rin pats his head and continues on toward the kitchen. “Then it’s settled. Now, Tenzou-kun, what would you like for lunch?”

He trails after her, and his voice is hesitant as he replies, “do you have any fish?”

“We do. How would you like it?”

^~^

Obito isn’t expecting to get jumped as soon as they’re in the shower, but he also isn’t going to complain when his mate presses against his chest and buries his face there.

The glitter in his hair and on his face is running down. Some of it sticks to Kakashi where they touch, but the omega doesn’t even squirm when he wraps his arms around him and even more of the orange mess drips onto him.

Something is wrong. 

Obito feels his gut twist, all their bickering and teasing suddenly brushed aside as he holds his mate and feels him tremble. “B- Kakashi. What’s wrong?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer, just shaking his head and pressing himself more firmly into the alpha’s chest. Alarm bells are sounding, and Obito skims his fingers over every inch of skin he can reach, needing the reassurance that the omega isn’t injured.

When his hand comes to rest on the side of Kakashi’s stomach and he gets a small whimper in response, he whines back, “Were you hurt?”

His heart clenches in his chest. Kakashi wouldn’t be here if something happened to their pup. Still, the pressure doesn’t ease until his mate shakes his head again.

“A close call?” Obito asks softly, and the jerky nod he gets in return is enough to make him tremble as well.

How close of a call did it need to be for Kakashi to show this weakness to him? The thought is not one he wants to pursue. Obito presses his nose into Kakashi’s hair, holding him tightly and breathing in his scent. It’s subtle, he’s showered once already, but he catches a whiff, and it’s enough to set his mind more at ease.

With a clear head, he rubs circles into Kakashi’s spine, starting at the top and working his way down. The slight tremor in his omega’s muscles relaxes. By the time he gets to the small of his back and those two little dimples on either side of his spine, Kakashi mewls softly.

After a rough mission, there are many ways that shinobi like to take the edge off. Some people isolate themselves or drink. Some people seek out others to feel more human or eat a hot meal to get the taste of ration bars off their tongue. Some people like to fuck.

This is not any of those, really. Kakashi doesn’t unwind after a mission. He gets ready for the next one. This is just him seeking comfort, and Obito is more than willing to give it to him.

The alpha lifts his mate easily, even with the hot spray of water over them making everything more slick. He puts Kakashi’s back to the wall, one hand staying for support on his thighs, while the other hand comes up to cup his chin and tip his head back.

He looks wrecked. His face is flushed, either from the heat of the shower or the effort of holding back all the emotions that have him breathing so heavily. His eyes are unfocused and glossy, and his wet hair falls around his face, dark with water. Obito ignores the way his lips are pursed and twisted as he leans in to kiss him.

Kakashi whimpers again, but he softens against his lips, and Obito’s hand slides back into his hair, tilting his head as he deepens the kiss. He kisses him until he’s boneless in his grip, both of them breathless and hard where their hips press together.

Obito pulls back just enough to see the spark that was missing return to those grey eyes, and he smiles, lopsided and soft. “You okay?” He asks again.

Kakashi nods, his head falling back against the shower wall. “I’m okay,” he agrees.

“Ready to feel more than okay?” Obito’s smile widens as he rocks their hips together, and Kakashi moans even as he scowls at the joke.

“Fuck you,” he growls, though the way his flush is spreading further down his chest betrays him.

Obito rolls his hips again, relishing in the gasp and the hitch of Kakashi’s hips that he gets in return. He opens his mouth to reply, but a pale hand tangles into his hair and pulls him into another kiss.

He can’t reply after that, too intent on taking his mate apart, piece by piece. He nips at soft lips, pinches and pulls sensitive nipples, kneads Kakashi’s ass and thighs. When they have to breathe, Obito drops to lick and suck the sensitive area around their mate marks, in the crook of Kakashi’s neck.

All the while, he keeps a steady rhythm with his hips, rocking together and providing just enough friction to heighten the other sensations. He soaks in every moan and gasp, groaning when those slim fingers tighten in his hair, growling when nails rake down his back.

When Kakashi is shaking in his arms again, he slides a finger into him. He’s so wet, so hot, so tight, and Obito fucks him open slowly, working in a second finger and then a third. He strokes just shy of his prostate, and the omega squirms to try to push him in further. The teasing makes him pant harder, moan louder, and when Obito finally presses against his prostate, Kakashi keens.

Obito is pretty sure he could come just from the sounds that Kakashi makes.

Kakashi growls, “Fuck me, Obito,” and he suddenly has no desire to try to.

The alpha growls back, the sound coming from so deep in his chest that it rumbles through them both as he shifts so he’s holding his omega up by the thighs. He lines them up, and they both groan as he finally presses in.

Obito never gets tired of fucking Rin or Kakashi. The feeling of his mate stretching around him, quivering with anticipation and want, is just as potent now as it was when he and Rin first shared a rut, or when he and Kakashi shared his heat. 

His cock twitches as he bottoms out, and he buries his face against Kakashi’s scent gland, breathing him in as he tries not to just knot him right then. This isn’t a quickie, and he intends to give his omega a proper fucking.

When Kakashi starts to squirm, Obito slides out until just the head of his cock is left inside him, and his thrust back in is slow but deep. He sets a rhythm of strong thrusts, every one pressing against the younger teen’s prostate. He revels in every sound he pulls from Kakashi, the moans and gasps and whines fueling his own groans and growls.

Kakashi is close, he can tell, so he picks up the pace with every thrust. Obito feels his knot start to swell, and the press of it against the omega’s ass is divine, spurring them both toward their orgasm. Kakashi grips his shoulders like a lifeline, nails digging into his back just enough to be pleasantly painful.

When he finally fucks into him with that extra bit of strength needed to push his knot into Kakashi, his mate flexes around him and comes with a shout, spilling seed between them that gets quickly washed down the drain. It’s enough to push Obito over the edge, and he bites into the same spot he marked before, hard enough to bruise.

The feeling of his omega going from taut to boneless in his arms makes his instincts purr. He rumbles with the sound as he fills him up, his knot keeping every drop inside that tight ass while Kakashi makes happy little mewling sounds that he’s pretty sure he is entirely unconscious of making.

They’re both panting, trembling, and still slightly covered in orange glitter as they lean against the shower wall and wait out Obito’s knot. He combs a hand through silver hair, and can’t help but chuckle breathlessly as he notices just how much of the glitter has been rubbed off on his omega.

Grey eyes flutter open at the sound, and Kakashi gives him a skeptical look. “What’s so funny?” He mumbles, even as his eyes slip shut again.

Obito huffs another soft laugh. “The sight of you with orange glitter in your hair,” he teases.

That pulls him right out of his post-orgasmic bliss, eyes suddenly wide and mouth dropped open. “You didn’t!”

Obito grins as his knot starts to soften and he’s able to pull it out with a pop that makes those eyes go glassy and cheeks flush again. “You were sent in here to help me, Bakashi. Did you forget?”

Kakashi averts his eyes, and the grin slips off his face as Obito is reminded of how unresponsive he’d been earlier. His tone gentles as he continues to hold the younger teen to his chest and nuzzles into his neck. “Oi, none of that. What happened? Do you want to wait and tell us both?”

The omega shakes his head, lips pursing, and he side-eyes Obito for a moment before he responds, “I got caught. If Tenzou- I could have lost our pup.”

Obito’s eyes widen, and he swallows down the panic that tries to swell in his throat. “You’re okay?”

Kakashi nods, and the tightness in his chest eases, but he still holds his mate closer. “I’m okay. He got to me before they could do any real harm.”

It clicks, why Tenzou is here and Kakashi is okay with that. The prickly omega doesn’t warm up to people quickly, but an experience like that would definitely move things along. “We should clean up so we don’t keep them waiting on lunch, then.” He still doesn’t put him down, and Kakashi is still gripping his shoulders like he’d float away without them.

It takes an effort on both their parts to actually untangle and start washing the rest of the orange glitter from their hair and skin. The water starts to cool, and they rush it, both of them still sporting a little bit of a sparkle by the time they’re drying off.

They’re still late for lunch, but Kakashi doesn’t get that hollow look back in his eyes, even as he tells Rin what happened and she checks him over, so Obito just holds his hand through it all and smiles extra brightly for Tenzou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is going to be the best big sister _ever!_
> 
> Let me know what you think! Did you like the more serious turn with Kakashi and Obito? I don’t write them being sincere very often haha!
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading this! I will do my best not to let you down!!!


End file.
